Molly to Maleficent
by Ariolus
Summary: You think you've heard the story of Sleeping Beauty? Well, then, try again. Read it from Molly a.k.a. Maleficent 's point of view.


Molly to Maleficent

Everyone has heard of the story of Sleeping Beauty, right? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: _you haven't!!_ Or, at least, not the real story…Well, I am Maleficent, as you may know me. My real name is Molly. And, I'm not evil at all—maybe jealous, but definitely not evil. See, it all started out in high school…

We went to Ever After Academy, _where everyone_ _lives ever after_! Whether it was happily or not, everyone lived ever after. And of course, I can't forget about the popularity chart. It is written by Annabelle (she goes by Bella), and posted on every bulletin board and every dorm room door. Here's how it goes:

At the top were the To-Be Three and the Kool Kings. The To-Be Three were three girls who already had a role in the kingdom when they grew up. Bella was to be the Queen, Ashley was to be a duchess, and Marie was to be a countess. The Kool Kings were Prince Stefan and Prince Hubert. They were best friends, although they quarreled a lot.

After that is the Fairy Godchildren. They're people who have Fairy Godmothers and will soon become Fairy Godmothers. Everyone wanted to be their friend in hope that, when these Fairy Godchildren get their magic, they will grant them a wish.

Then you come to the Frogs. The Frogs are the princes who have been transformed. They're pretty high up because they're kings-to-be, but first they must be kissed by a princess. And none of the princesses could ruin their lip-gloss. After all, what if the prince wasn't handsomely gorgeous?

Next is the Noble Folk. They are people who aren't quite peasants, but aren't nobility. The only difference between them and the peasants is that they get a choice in political matters.

Of course, right down the line is Peasants. The only good thing about being a Peasant is that they can get a job.

At last come all magical creatures. Trolls, goblins, sprites, miniature dragons, elves, dwarves, and such all belong in this category. Yes, they are magical, but no one wants to deal with a freak. Would you want to be seen talking to a warty green troll? Didn't think so!

Now, you're probably wondering which category I'm in. Well, I'm not in any of them. I'm a sorceress, but I have a little word problem. Things just don't come out right. That happens especially when I'm feeling a lot of emotions, like anger or embarrassment, so, they made a special group just for me.

At the very bottom of each list, Bella and her goons went around and hand wrote on every list, 'Babbling Witches'. And they put me in that category. Bella always hated me.

Well, the Royal Prom came up, and, of course, Bella just _had_ to go with Stefan! Then they could be Prom Queen and King! Yeah, whatever. But, you see, there was a little problem…Stefan sort of liked me, and had sort of asked me to the dance, and I had sort of said yes. So, Bella was _extremely_ jealous of me.

Crushes at our school are different than at yours. See, at the Ever After Academy, when you have a crush on someone, no one can take that person you have a crush on…sort of. Well, no one follows the rules. You see, Hubert had a crush on Bella, but Bella had a crush on Stefan. But Stefan thought that Bella was just a jerk. He thought that I was nicer. So, he had a crush on me. Because of that, Bella pretty much hated me.

Well, back to the Prom. I later told Stefan that I couldn't go with him or else Bella would kill me. So, he and Bella went together, and I went with Hubert, because I felt bad for him. Of course, Bella and Stefan were named Prom Queen and King.

Well, you can't blame me. I mean, with the whole possibility, and then Bella stole it away from me, and just—come one! He _liked_ me! A lot! But Bella had to get all jealous! So, I sort of cast an ugly spell on her…well, you know how I 'babble'? I sort of mixed up the spell and it backfired. Turning _me_ ugly!

So, of course, Stefan offered to help change me back, he didn't care about my beauty. He was thinking that I didn't think I was too good enough for him, and that if I made myself ugly, he wouldn't like me anymore. But, then he found out that I had really been trying to cast it on Bella, and, well…He left me immediately and went to Bella. Bella was so furious, that, as queen-to-be, she banned me to exile!! Also, she said that from then on, my name would be Maleficent.

So, I grew in power and created a fortress for myself. But, then, I came to visit the castle, and Bella had married Stefan, and had her first baby!! Her name was Aurora, and she was so gorgeous and innocent! Plus, I wasn't even invited to the party! But, I didn't want to hurt the little baby. So, I blessed her that people would die to see her spinning. Although, of course, it came out wrong from my anger! Instead, _she_ would die because of a spinning wheel. I felt so ashamed, I fled the party.

After that, I convinced her little dream prince to 'kill me' (it was an illusion) to prove his 'worthiness' so that he could marry poor little Aurora, who had been put through so much. They were so cute together! I always knew I should be a matchmaker.

Well, now you know the rest of the story. So, please, tell my version, as I don't want to be the wicked witch forever!

The End


End file.
